This specification relates to providing content in a multicast stream.
In a telecommunication network, a content source can use a content server to provide content to one or more user devices. In some cases, the content can be delivered in a data session between the content server and a user device. In some cases, the telecommunication network can deliver content from the content server to wireless user devices, wireline user devices, or a combination thereof.